


Me & Mr.Wolf

by xKittyKylo



Series: Me & Mr.Wolf [1]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKittyKylo/pseuds/xKittyKylo
Summary: Lucia Lionstorm takes a late night ride through the Valedale mountains, surprised to meet Ydris this deep into the night.(Based off the song, Me & Mr Wolf by The Real Tuesday Weld)





	Me & Mr.Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Mr Wolf, oh what a surprise  
> To find you here so deep in the night

Lucia Lionstorm was riding her black hued Jorvik Wild Horse, who ran by the stable name, Hades due to the way his mane and tail glowed a shimmery blue when out in the wild and near Pandoric ruins. The soft breeze of the upper Valedale mountain range in the near middle of the night was a comfort to the young girl, it reminded her of.. Home in a way without the blissful twinkling of the city lights and water hitting the land in gentle eb and flows. Hades suddenly perked his head up, nostrils flaring up to take a better breath of the new incoming scents, flicking his long tufty ears forward as he slowed to a walk. Lucia normally rode completely tackless on Hades as he was the least… Willing to wear it even though Lucia used only bitless bridles. 

Out of the shadowy parts of the forest almost like a ghost in the night, was a black pelted North Swedish horse, with a white mane like the moonlight that cast milky white glow in the forest, the one and only Zee with her rider… Ydris.. Slightly startled- Lucia had to do a double take, it was a surprise to see the Pandorian out so far from his circus, which was situated close to where she resided in Moorland Stables. 

“Greetings little dove, you’re a little far from home aren’t you? What a lovely dressage outfit.. The black vest suits you.” Ydris said, with a small smirk on his soft plush lips adding a slight tilt of his head as he raised an eyebrow, urging Zee on forward so he was close enough to make out the young dressage rider. Lucia gave a light chuckle, breath forming around her mouth as the cool night Jorvigan air was crisp and dry in this time of year. The trees whispered in the wind, the soft white noise of the leaves brushing up against one another in the peace of the fall night. Crickets chirped in the night, singing along with the wind. Hades flicked his ear and arched his long neck forward, to meet his snout near Zee’s own- sniffing her cautiously. Snorting he pulled his head away and shook out his mane, stomping his front hoof against the dirt road, out of interest of the Pandorian horse and the heterochromatic sighted rider. 

“Oh, hello Ydris! What a surprise to find you out so late.” Lucia said calmly, extending her hand to rub the firm neck of the Jorvik Wild Horse. Hades perked his ears and turned his head slightly to gaze up at Ydris, finding more of his interest in this… Pandorian than Zee or his rider. Almost feeling the gaze of the horse, Ydris looked down at the blue maned stallion, charm filled his differently hued eyes and alluring expression. The dressage rider felt her cheeks heat up, clearing her throat and rubbing the back of her neck, tugging at her hair slightly- not knowing how to respond to Ydris’ compliments.. Which he tended to constantly give in a smooth demeanor. 

“So this must be Hades.. What a beauty he is.” Ydris said, slipping off Zee with ease as he extended a gloved hand out to the black pelted horse. Hades leaned his head down just slightly, the Pandorian was almost as tall as the stallion, who seemed unfazed by this fact. Pressing his snout into his hand, Hades nuzzled Ydris and opened his azure hued optics, which almost seemed to glow just as bright as the milky white moon that lay heaven ward. The wind slowed to an almost complete halt, leaving a slight eerie vibe to settle float in, replacing the once calm and more enjoyable atmosphere. 

Hades’ only pulled away to meet Ydris’ gaze and snorted, shaking his head then peering over at Zee who had stepped in closer, to get a better look at Lucia who was stunned at how the onyx pelted North Swedish was gazing up at her with her purple tinted optics, tilting her head just slightly as her nostrils flared slightly as she took in Lucia’s scent. 

“My Little Dove, you know it to be rare for Zee to enjoy other people's presence… After you had found her for me during Jorvik’s fashion week when she was lost in the Purple Pony store I do think she has a profound bond with you..” Ydris said, putting his fingers to his chin in thought. “This is more of an excuse for you to visit more, yes?” He said with an alluring grin on his soft appearing lips. 

Hades turned his head, looking at Lucia with an expectant expression in his face, swerving his ears towards her to hear her answer more clearly. Looking down at Hades and biting her lip in thought, she shrugged- “I.. It would appear so, yes Ydris.” She said. “But I fear we may regret it one day.


End file.
